


【授翻】Seven Minutes in Heaven, 28 Minutes in Hell

by Silhouette_R



Series: 深夜限时特供 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 壁橱梗！！！大概就是一个叫做seven minutes in heaven的游戏，被选中的两个人要一起被在壁橱里关七分钟，除非亲亲才能被放出来（斜眼笑上半部分一个荤荤的吻 下半部分pwp随缘翻译





	1. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Minutes in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519785) by Corona. 

真棒。棒极了！

我很清楚自己为什么通常情况下不热衷于参加这类活动。就好像城堡里的巫师们还不够疯狂似的：举行这些愚蠢的室内派对，本着战后魔法世界的和平精神，邀请其他学院的七年级学生，以及诸如此类的种种 ……

结果我现在跟个傻子似的被布雷斯耍的彻底。就因为他那个呆头呆脑的儿童派对游戏，我被困在这个壁橱里了。

和格兰杰一起。

哦等等，不对 —— 不仅仅是和格兰杰一起，还是和一个咯咯傻笑、**不再神经紧绷的**格兰杰一起，一个显然喝了太多小精灵精酿葡萄酒的格兰杰一起。

这个我今天才第一次听说的游戏叫作**天堂七分钟**。我当时笑得肺都出来了。要我说的话，这更像是地狱七分钟。

老实说，剧情也进展得太快了些！就在几秒钟前，格兰杰咯咯地对着酒瓶傻笑，我毫无预兆地被那个东西选中，结果我俩就在其余人兴奋的起哄中一起被关到了这个壁橱里。这里伸手不见五指，而且说真的，拥挤不堪。我甚至能感受到格兰杰肩膀最细微的动作，它们让我坐如针毡。才刚过去十五秒，我就开始盼望着这七分钟快些结束了。

“ 请问到底是什么事情这么好笑，格兰杰？ ” 我怒气冲冲地朝着她的方向发难。虽然我知道这个方位并不一定准确，因为说实话，这里黑得我什么也看不见。

“ 啊 ……” 她又笑起来，这让我更恼火了。 “…… 你知道吗马尔福，我敢打赌，我们再也出不去啦！ ”

她说什么？

“ 你说什么？ ” 我直白地表达了我的疑问，背靠着墙抱起双臂。这该死的地方挤得甚至不够让人坐下来！但她没有回答我的问题，反而继续在那儿低笑；这让我不禁怀疑她是不是已经醉得神智不清了。斯莱特林的拐棍儿啊，这个泥巴种到底是怎么把自己灌醉的？我本怀疑她这辈子还一次都没喝醉过呢，但显然我低估了这个自作聪明的格兰芬多。

“ 神啊，让这六分半钟快点过去吧！ ” 我在黑暗中低声祈祷。身旁的格兰杰突然大笑起来，那几乎缺氧的架势现在甚至都不足以让我惊讶了。这些由我自言自语组成的 “ 谈话 ” 令我厌恶；同样，显而易见地，她对我的嘲笑也令我憎恨。

“ 格兰杰，这他妈的到底有什么好笑的？你甚至不能忍到我们出去以后？和你被困在一起已经够糟的了！ ” 我现在真的生气了。布雷斯就等着迎接我接下来永无止境的恶咒吧。

“ 抱 …… 抱歉，马尔福，但这真的太有意思了！ ” 她似乎试着重新控制自己，但在我看来，这个尝试不怎么成功。我几乎能感受到她的身体在我身边颤动，但狭小的空间让我退无可退。我只能试着无视这些不怎么讨人喜欢的感觉：她将身体转向我，并且再一次地 —— 将她该死的胸部抵在我右手上臂处。直到这一刻，我才这辈子第一次意识到，赫敏 · 格兰杰是个货真价实的、有胸部的**女孩**。我甚至为此短暂地屏息了几秒。该死。

所幸她的女性意识与理智一起在今晚抛弃了她 —— 甚至在这间房间里，这个情况前所未有地严重。她的声音听起来比之前更切近，因为她终于好好地对着我的方向说话了。

“ 你不知道这个游戏的规则，马尔福。我说对了吗？ ”

我吞吞吐吐。 “ 我当然知道它的规则，格兰杰，我们还得在这个壁橱里一起待个七分钟才能出去。事已至此，你能不能闭嘴安静上一会儿？ ”

“ 啊马尔福 ……” 格兰杰佯装同情地叹了口气，然后又重新咯咯笑了起来。如果我能看到她的脖子在哪儿，我可能会掐死她。 “ 我几乎为你感到难过！ ”

行了，我受够了。被愤怒控制的我往前面的空气一抓，祈求好运降临能让我找到她的脖子，但事实上我只抓住了她的肩膀。

“ 格兰杰，你能不能别打哑谜了？你他妈的到底要和我说什么？ ” 我感到自己越发失控。在让我失去冷静自持这件事上，没有人比波特和他的跟班们更有天赋了。萨拉查在上，他们三人组让我恶心。

“ 你可不会喜欢这个，马尔福！ ” 格兰杰吹了个甜蜜的口哨。我有了不详的预感。

“ 就好像我担心这个似的。 ” 我的声音接近咆哮，捏在她肩膀上的手也加大了力道。我几乎要就着这个姿势摇晃她，但总归是勉强压下了这个冲动。格兰杰深吸一口气。

“ 这个游戏意味着 —— 当然 —— 我们要在壁橱里做七分钟淘气的事情，马尔福！ ”

梅林在上，她的话就像当头一棒。我立即放开了对她的钳制，就好像继续触碰她会烫伤我一样。我的意思是，我不是什么彻头彻尾的傻瓜，我当然往这方面想过，但听到格兰杰这样大声说出来又是另外一码事。

“ 那又怎样，格兰杰？ ” 我尽量让自己的声音听上去毫不在意。 “ 事实上，我们也可以在接下来的五分钟里什么也不做。 ”

格兰杰又咯咯笑起来。我不禁诅咒起我们都没带魔杖这个事实。为了杜绝作弊行为，所有人的魔杖在游戏前都被没收了。否则我巴不得对着她的脖子来个恶咒一了百了。

“ 也对 ……” 我几乎能感到黑暗中她游移的视线。 “…… 但那只适用于这个游戏的麻瓜版本。 ” 我脊背一凉。

“ 你到底想说什么？ ” 我的声音听起来有一点恐慌。我甚至开始冒冷汗了。

“ 那么好吧 ……” 格兰杰倾过身来，我将脑袋死死抵在背后的墙壁上紧闭双眼。我当然知道在黑暗中闭不闭眼其实没差，但我总觉得临终前能记得闭上眼睛是个好主意。

“…… 麻瓜版本当然很简单，安安静静地坐上七分钟也不会有人察觉。但这个游戏的魔法版本规则却不太一样。我们要么选择至少吻上一次 —— 我是说真正意义上的吻，如果你明白我的意思的话；要么接受被困在这儿的时间直接翻倍。如果接下来的十四分钟里还是什么都没有发生的话，一样的把戏 —— 接着被锁上二十八分钟，以此类推。 ”

她记下了每一个细节，就好像游戏规则隶属于期末核心考点似的。但说真的，我并不惊讶，毕竟格兰杰本身就是本移动的百科全书。她的脑子一定比其他所有人都要 “ 广阔 ” ，因为她似乎把所有读过或者听过的东西全部存在里面了。但在现在这个状况下，我更宁可她没有回答我。

“ 干，我们再也出不去了！ ” 我咒骂。但格兰杰对此唯一的回应只是新一轮的咯咯笑。疯癫癫、蠢兮兮的格兰杰。

“ 我早就告诉你了！ ” 过了一会儿，她的回答高度概括了我们现在的困境。

我努力集中精神，尽可能地保持头脑清醒，想要找到某个摆脱困境的突破口。但我痛苦地意识到，现下我们真的没有别的出路。我明白这意味着什么。如果不是这壁橱该死地拥挤的话，我可能已经瘫倒在地了。现实没有给我提供 “ 精神崩溃 ” 这个选项 —— 我也不知道是否应该心怀感激。

格兰杰时不时快乐地擤一下鼻子，现在我不禁羡慕起她来，醉酒无疑会让事情变得容易忍受。

那么好吧，我有哪些选项呢？我可以选择一直待在壁橱里，直到某种更强大的力量把我们解放出去。但这可能需要很长时间；现在是周末，周一的早课（直到那时我们的缺席才有可能搬来救兵）遥 远得仿佛永远不会到来。我可不能忍受和格兰杰一起待那么久。第二种选项是快刀斩乱麻。萨拉查在上 …… 我低不可闻地呜咽了一声。我做错了什么要让我经历这个？而且为什么那个泥巴种又开始笑了？

“ 格兰杰 —— 别再笑了！ ” 我气不打一出来，事实上，这世上没什么比她更让我恼火了。我双手攥拳，慢慢地从一数到十想要冷静下来，但毫无成效。

“ 你终于意识到除了吻我以外别无出路了，对吗，马尔福？ ”

看在地狱的份上，她为什么这么不以为然？明明这意味着她也必须得吻我，但她看起来完全不在乎。我深呼吸。行吧，那就由我来结束这一切吧。总归现在一片漆黑，或许我可以假装面前的人不是格兰杰。

“ 那么，格兰杰 ……” 我声音里透着无可奈何的妥协。转向她的时候，我试着想象她的脸到底在哪里。我们面对面站着，我慢慢向前伸出了手，触到了她的头发，顺着往上捧住了她的脸。该死，我现在要吻格兰杰了！我的胃翻腾起来，我努力试着不表现出来这对我有多大的影响。

“ 别管那么多了，马尔福！ ” 她又在笑了，这个邪恶的女巫。我现在很确定，要不是那该死的酒精，她才不会这么若无其事。我慢慢凑近她的脸。随着距离的缩短，我可以感觉到我的大脑逐渐失控。我试着将所有关于**我接下来所作所为**的思绪赶出脑海。现在我能感觉到她落在我脸颊上的呼吸了。这让我意识到，她也不像表面上那样，完全不受**这件事**的影响，至少现在，我离她越近，她的呼吸就越急促。我确定我们的嘴唇碰到一起了，终于。我很庆幸这个触碰十分短暂；突如其来的响亮铃声迅速分开了颤抖的我们。

“ 这什么鬼 …… ？ ” 甚至不知道发生了什么的我就像被闪电击中一样吓得跳开来。我的手仍然捧着她的脸，但这至少省去了我重新在黑暗里寻找她的麻烦。但格兰杰在做什么呢？没错，她又开始傻笑了。而我只能像看傻子似的盯着她。唔，理论上来说是这样。实际上我因为黑暗的环境什么都看不到。

“ 好吧，马尔福，看来我们运气不怎么样，七分钟已经过去了。恭喜呀，你给自己赢得了十四分钟的时间！ ”

“ 这不可能！ ” 我听到自己说。但我只能**推测**那是我的声音，因为在那个瞬间，我听上去像个被人抢走了玩具的哭唧唧大宝贝似的。

格兰杰笑着说： “ 我恐怕事情就是这样。 ” 我真想把她的蠢脑袋用手捏碎了算了。 “ 现在我可真想看看你震惊的脸！ ” 她继续。对她的愤怒像毒药一样在我血管里尽情燃烧。

我嗓子眼里几乎迸发出危险的咆哮来。我向前 迈了小半步，结果证明这是一个糟糕的错误。显然她身后挡着一堵墙壁，所以这一小步让我成功将她抵在了墙壁上。她被我吓了一跳，整个人立刻绷紧了身子。我能感到她紧贴着我上半身的女性曲线，也能听到她急促的呼吸。我能感到属于她的柔软与温暖。我发现我并不讨厌这种感觉 —— 这让我感到惊讶。

“ 终于不笑了是吗？ ” 我低吼。甚至还没意识到发生了什么，我的嘴唇就压上了她的。格兰杰溢出的惊呼顺着这个吻流向了我的四肢百骸。

糟透了。她的嘴唇该死的柔软，我的整个身体几乎都压了上去。柔软的不仅仅是她的嘴唇，还有她的胸部，她身体的其余部分，还有她在我手指下的脸颊。我们的嘴唇就这样一动不动地贴着对方，直到她微微张开嘴唇往后退，看起来想要想要说些什么的时候，我将嘴唇更紧地压上她的，舌头也顺势探了进去。格兰杰发出的另一声惊呼很快变成了呻吟，我不敢相信这居然让我兴奋。

妈的。

我们的舌头交缠在一起。我惊奇的发现格兰杰闻起来就像该死的花坛一样甜美。

还是春天里的那种。

刚下过雨后的那种。

这绝对是令人着迷的。和她一同被困在这里的感觉让我陶醉。我从没想过我们之间的这种可能。和格兰杰之间的任何进展都应该是要被禁止的才对。这正是所有违禁物品最大的问题 —— 它们让你心情愉悦。

我的脑海里泛起一阵迷雾。我甚至想都没想就将一只手插入她的发间，另一只慢慢向下，搂住了她的后腰，刚巧将我们之间最后几厘米的距离给合上。

她的手指带着奇妙的电流在我身上游走。我和格兰杰的距离该死地只剩下薄薄的衬衣。她沿着我的脊柱打转，然后像羽毛一样轻轻地停在了我的腹部。这不值一提的力道让我立刻绷紧了肌肉。完全沉浸在思绪里的我闷哼一声。我甚至有些震惊：谁能想到，这样一个小小的拥抱，只因为对象是格兰杰，就让我如此失控呢？布雷斯很快就是个死人了。我发誓。

我发现我完全不在乎和我被困在壁橱里的人是**她**。我必须得承认，就算这样，我仍然享受这个时刻。这个，我将她拉得更近、直到我们两人严丝合缝贴在一起的时刻。我托着她的臀部将她紧紧夹在我和墙壁之间。她惊呼一声，暂停了我们的吻。格兰杰双腿环着我，一只手紧紧地抵着我的身体，另一只在我的发间游弋，不遗余力地毁坏我的发型。但说真的，我完全不在意。

我理智的保险丝正式宣告寿终正寝。现在我想对她做的可不仅仅是淘气的事了。我该死地硬了。我的右手在她上衣下面游弋，在那儿我除了柔软温暖的肌肤外什么都找不到。我们周围的空气仿佛都带上了电流。我的嘴唇下移，掳获了她脖颈处的肌肤。我用舌头在她的颈动脉上画圈，她更热情地呻吟起来。哦没错，格兰杰，就该这样！

她抓在我发间的手更加用力，力道大得我的头皮几乎都要发出抗议。但这种细微的疼痛只会让我更兴奋。我的下身紧贴着她的，她柔软的胸部与我只隔着薄如蝉翼的一层蕾丝。我低吟；搞定一件胸衣本来不在话下，但格兰杰身上这件让我遇到了前所未有的挑战。

好吧，其实我的道德观已经正式携同我的理智一起尖叫着逃跑了。

“ 该死的，格兰杰 ……” 我加大了手下的力道。我已经拼命控制自己了，事实却证明我的努力并无成效。说真的，我早该知道在这种情况下，理性思考是根本不可能的。我抓住她上衣的衣角，猛地将它掀到她头顶处。她也帮我做了同样的事。我或许会为了现在脑海里的念头受到诅咒，但我想要她。萨拉查在上，我不知道我是否像现在渴望格兰杰一样渴望过其他任何东西。

“ 德拉科 ……”

她的头搭在我的肩膀上，气息不 稳地呢喃着我的名字。她甜蜜的声音直直为我打开了地狱的大门。比起所谓的天堂，这个游戏简直就是我的灭亡！

我迫不及待地扯开了她胸前薄薄的布料，将她的左胸从其中解放出来，取而代之地用拇指挑逗着她令我心驰神往的乳尖。格兰杰又呻吟起来。她在我颈窝处咬了一口，我能感到电流顺着她的动作窜进我的身体里，直直注入我的腰腹。这些美妙的感觉令人意乱情迷。我脑子里最后一丝犹豫与不确定也燃烧殆尽。

我急忙用空闲的那只手去对付她牛仔裤上的纽扣。就在它刚刚被解开的时候，一个响亮的铃声将我从沉醉中惊醒。

搞什么东西？？？**不要**！！！

不，不，**不**！！！这绝对完全十成十不可能！！！认真的吗？！

我没有动。格兰杰将她的嘴唇从我颈窝挪开。没过几秒，我左手边的门弹开了一条细缝，一道细长的光束落在了格兰杰身上。我正对着她面庞的方向目瞪口呆。她仍在喘息，半裸的胸口激烈地上下起伏着。我们谁也没急着摆脱对方，保持着原本的姿势一动不动。

“ 干！ ” 我低咒一声，双眼仍然死死地盯着她。我应该放开她然后冲出房间的，但我做不到。

不，我其实能做到！我只是不想那样做。这个认知就像当头一棒，让我痛苦地闭上眼睛。我有限的人生中到底做错了什么，要在同一个晚上被接连惩罚两次？！

格兰杰倾过身，右手搭上了门把手。这本没什么问题；这个壁橱里本来就很拥挤。但一秒后重新笼罩我们的黑暗让我终于意识到她做了什么。一声巨响证实了门又被合上了，反锁装置也再一次地被触发了。

“ 什么？ ” 我困惑地问，完全无法理解现在的状况。我可能需要找个人帮我好好检查检查了，至少现在我大脑的供血情况不怎么理想。

格兰杰大笑起来。我不禁好奇，这种和之前如出一辙的放肆笑声是否还能让她清醒思考的。

“ 这个游戏魔法版本的好处在于**你可以重新关上门**。我之前没有提到吗？ ” 她咯咯笑着说道。我现在已经完全失去理解能力了。当然，若她真的能把这些不合时宜的解释说明抛在脑后的话，她就不是格兰杰了。

我感到她的嘴唇凑近了我的耳廓低喃。

“ 你还有 28 分钟，德拉科。做点什么吧！ ”

梅林和莫甘娜在上，我爱这个游戏！！！

TBC.


	2. 28 Minnutes in Hell⚠️pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞smut

先po链接后补内容hhh


End file.
